Two Brothers, And Their Past
by darkchildlover
Summary: Tyson and Hiro have almost forgotten about their past. Almost. But one person wants to make them remember.
1. Tasha?

**ABBIE: Ok, this is my first Beyblade fic, but I hope you like it!**

**EEVEE: Abbie calm it, or I shall send you to the shadow realm!**

**ABBIE: Ha, that is where you are wrong Yami, you can't do that, this is a beyblade fic!**

**EEVEE: Thats where you're wrong hikari (sends Abbie to the shadow realm)**

**ABBIE: God damn! Meg help me out and I'll give you the disclaimer.**

**MEG: O.k, Abbie and Eevee do not own Beyblade, if they did then there would be a lot of homosexuals. What?**

**ABBIE+EEVEE: O.O**

**

* * *

**

**Tasha?**

Tyson cried out in pain as his back slammed into the wall hard. He dropped to the floor.

"What's wrong Granger?" The purple haired man said in a sickly sweet voice. "Can't you get up? Here let me give you a hand!"

Boris' fist slammed into the bluenette's face with a sickening crack. Crimson blood poured from Tyson's broken nose and into his open mouth. The copper taste disgusted the boy, but for some reason he couldn't move, he couldn't make any attempt to stop the flow of crimson down his pale face. The older man stepped forward and dragged the boy to his feet.

"I need the perfect blader." He stated coldly, staring into Tyson's terrified brown eyes, "and seeing as I can't have you. I'm going to make sure that no one else can." He held a sharp knife above the boy.

Tyson's breath hitched in his throat as he waited for the final attack. But it never came. Instead Boris was thrown across the ally way when something, a person pounced on him. Somehow Tyson kept his balance and managed to stay standing as Boris fought the 'thing' on the floor.

Boris kicked it off him, now Tyson could see that it was the cloaked blader from earlier in the tournament. But what was the mysterious blader doing here; somehow it all seemed like destiny. 'Destiny', god if Kai heard that he'd laugh for sure.

The bluenette was pulled from his thoughts as the fighting pair on the floor began to throw insults at each other.

"What's a sicko like you doing, picking on little kids, huh?" Tyson's mysterious rescuer was apparently female. Her voice somehow seemed familiar.

"You should learn to mind your manners girl, unless you want that pretty little face of yours to be ripped off." The elderly Russian hissed. The girl's hood had slipped slightly, obviously allowing Boris to see part of her face, without hesitation, she yanked the hood up again and charged.

While Boris tumbled to the ground, the cloaked girl jumped up and landed gracefully on her feet, her cloak swaying wildly. She was the picture of anger, her black cloak billowing around her, the hood overshadowing her face and her body in a fighting stance.

"I may be rude, but I have a heart." She growled as he pushed himself from the ground. The height difference was astonishing, Boris stood tall at around six foot, while the girl, who was smaller than she had appeared during their match stood closer to five foot.

"I have a heart." The Russian sneered coldly. "It's just frozen!" With his last comment he crashed into the girl, knocking her into the wall. Grabbing his knife which had been knocked away during the fight, he ran panting towards Tyson.

Boris was about to stick Tyson with the knife through the heart when he was hit on the back of the head with a metal pole. The purple haired Russian crumpled instantly, dropping the knife somewhere near Tyson's feet.

The cloaked girl dropped the pole and it hit the ground with an echoed thud. Tyson stared at the place where the man's head had been before looking at his rescuer.

"You saved my life…w-who are y-you?" He stuttered, he sounded weak, but it was better than being dead.

Her hooded head turned towards him, her face still in shadow. "Not now. We have to leave here quickly." She spoke clearly and quickly, her voice melodic and sweet as she grabbed the world champion's arm and led him away from the alley.

The unlikely pair continued down the streets of Tokyo, the cloaked girl striding onward dragging a for once, non protesting Tyson. Somehow he knew that he was safe with her, he also knew that to argue was not in his best interests. She had a commanding air about her; it probably had something to do with that cloak.

Finally, after walking, or in Tyson's case virtually jogging for twenty minutes the girl dragged the bluenette into a deserted park. It was by this point pitch black apart from a street lamp that was shining brightly down on the two.

She turned to face the boy, her face still shrouded in darkness. "I know that you want questions answered, but the alley wasn't safe, I feel safer in the open, so go ahead. Ask your questions." She spoke kindly; her voice certainly did not match her blading style.

It was as though a switch was turned on in Tyson. His usual arrogance pumping through his veins. "Who the hell are you?" He shot her a look between confusion, interest and a glare, or in other words the Kai look.

He was sure he could feel the smirk coming from under the hood. "Let me show you." Yes, she was definatly smirking, he could hear it in her voice. Small, elegant pale hands reached out from the cloak and moved towards the hood. In a swift motion it was pushed back, revealing the last person Tyson had expected.

"Tasha?" The bluenette whispered before he fainted.

* * *

**ABBIE: (Is now free of the shadow realm) Ok people, here's the deal, you guys are going to get chapters hard and fast because I am only working on one of my other five fics due to going on strike.**

**EEVEE: The next chapter is being written as we speak and should be up tonight or tomorrow!**

**MEG: But please reveiw, cause we write faster if we get reveiws.**


	2. Hiro!

**ABBIE: OK, back, just like I said, wow two chappies in one night.**

**EEVEE: Yeah, who are you and what have you done with my hikari!**

**ABBIE: Oh, shut up, Meg, the disclaimer if you please!**

**MEG: Abbie and Eevee do not own Beyblade, some rich guy does!**

**ABBIE: And I resent that! Oh and if this chappie confuses you remember something, its set two days earlier.**

**

* * *

**

**Hiro! **

_(Two Days before the last chappie!)_

"Tyson!"

Kai's voice floated through the house, the team leader was very pissed off right then. "Tyson!" He shouted again. Then stomped loudly up the stairs towards Tyson's room while the rest of the team cowered in the living room.

"I'd sure hate to be Tyson right now." Max whispered terrified.

"Uh huh." Kenny agreed.

Tyson had slept in, again, and Kai was getting sick of it. A pissed off Kai was something that was feared the world over and Tyson had managed to yet again piss him off. A shout from upstairs pulled the blade breakers from their respective thoughts.

"Why weren't you up for practice!"

"Because I was tired! Have you got a problem with that?"

"Yes I've got a problem with that! The next tournament is two days away and how many practice sessions have you come to?" Apparently Kai was in a worse mood then they had thought, he usually didn't use sarcasm. "Oh that's right, none!"

"I've been training on my own!"

"Yeah right!"

"I have, I just don't want to wake up so bloody early! No one normal wants to wake up that early." The arguing continued as footsteps came down the stairs, halting every so often to argue with who ever was behind them.

They other bladers rushed to find something to do, to pretend that they hadn't been listening. First to enter the room was a very annoyed Tyson, who was followed by an incredibly pissed off Kai.

"If you're serious about staying the champion then you've got to work for it!"

"I am, if you don't believe me then that's your problem isn't it!" Tyson said, storming off towards the kitchen just as Kai grabbed his arm and pulled the shorter blader closer.

"No, it's your problem, practice with the team or leave."

Everyone except Tyson and Kai gasped, completely forgetting their plan of pretending that they weren't listening.

"Fine!" Kai let go of Tyson's arm confident that he had just won the argument. "Then I quit!"

The rest of the team watched in horror as the bluenette ran passed Kai and up the stairs.

"Tyson!" The team captain roared as he turned on his heel and ran after him.

Max was the first to speak, "Did Tyson just quit beyblading?" His voice was shaky.

"I think he did! I can't believe it but I think that he did." Rei answered as he fell back onto the couch.

The doorbell rang knocking the team out of their stupor. They all sat staring at the door as though it had caused the problem. Max stood up.

"I'll get it." he said glumly. The blonde walked slowly to the door and opened it wide.

"Hiro, oh thank god!" He started jumping up and down. "Rei, it's Hiro, perfect timing!"

Hiro just stood in the door way staring at the incredibly hyper blonde and waited for someone to let him in. Thankfully Rei had heard Max call for him.

"Come on in, we need to talk." The Chinese boy stated, pushing Max out of the way so that Hiro could enter the dojo.

The group entered the living room to see Kenny staring at something on the floor. It was Tyson's suitcase, and Tyson and Kai were shouting at each other again.

"I think someone had better tell me what's going on.!" Hiro shouted over the noise.

Rei pulled the older boy into the kitchen and started to explain things as best he could.

"Basically, Tyson slept in, so Kai got pissed off and they started yelling at each other. Tyson said that he was having private training sessions and Kai said that he had to come to the group training sessions or he was out of the team, but Tyson said he quit and that's all we know." The black haired boy finished breathlessly.

"I'll go talk to him, this doesn't sound like Tyson." Hiro stated standing up, just as something crashed down the stairs.

"Tyson, watch out!" Kai's voice cried from the top of the stairs.

The four bladers dashed out into the hall to find Tyson in a pile at the bottom of the stairs.

"Tyson!" Hiro shouted crouching down beside his brother who seemed barely awake.

"What are you doing here?" The small bluenette growled in a very un-Tyson like way. The blade breakers were shocked, all except Kai, who just stood at the top of the stairs watching them all with his piercing gaze.

"You called me earlier, you said we needed to talk. What the hell happened?"

"I'm not really sure……."Tyson trailed off, his eyes were a little clouded and he didn't seem to be listening to anyone. But at least he sounded more like the normal Tyson.

"Kai, can you take his stuff back upstairs, believe me when he's slightly more conscious he'll want to stay here with the team." Hiro said looking up at the two-toned boy, who looked in a state of shock. "Ok, I'm going to need to take him with me."

Without waiting for any protests from the young world champions, Hiro picked his brother up and put him in the car that was waiting outside. He got into the driver's seat and pulled away from the dojo.

Hiro looked down sadly at his little brother, who was obviously not all there.

"Come on Tyson, you've got to listen to me, we're going to go and see her."

Just as he had expected, Tyson suddenly jumped up, completely lucid. "Now?" he asked, staring into his brother's eyes.

"Yeah, I think that you need to see her again." Hiro turned back to the road. "What happened this time. Last time you were five, I thought you'd got over it." The elder boy couldn't believe what he was saying, if he couldn't get over it then how could Tyson.

"I dunno, the first thing I remember is waking up at the bottom of the stairs."

* * *

**ABBIE: OK guys, please reveiw, I know that I can count on soe of my loyal reveiwers, but it would be great if some people that actually watch Beyblade would reveiw.**

**EEVEE: On second thoughts, if yiu don't reveiw I will castrate you and then douse you in petrol and burn your body to smitherines!**

**ABBIE: (Backs away carrying Meg who is asleep)**


	3. I Don't Want To Remember

**ABBIE: Ok, people, put your hands up if you like this story. (crickets chirp) O k then, put your hands up if you don't want castrated (all reveiwers put their hands up) basicly same thing!**

**EEVEE: She took a hard hit to the head earlier, and I am not talking to her!**

**MEG: Why not?**

**ABBIE: Cause I took a walk in a graveyard after dark without telling her.**

**EEVEE: You could have been killed!**

**ABBIE: Oh well, disclaimer!**

**MEG: Abbie and Eevee do not own Beyblade, it would be interesting to see what would happen if they did though.**

* * *

**I Don't Want To Remember!**

"You know more than you're letting on." Hiro stated firmly, keeping his eyes on the road. Tyson always lied when it came to talking about this, and now was no different.

The smaller bluenette looked at his brother guiltily. "How'd you know?" He whispered croakily.

The older boy smiled sadly. "Big brothers always know these things." He risked a quick glance at his younger brother. "Big sisters do too you know."

Tyson folded in on himself a bit. But surprisingly Hiro knew what he was doing. "She knew."

Tears filled the world champion's eyes and rolled down his tanned face. "But she's not here." He looked at the floor. "Not now, not anymore."

"She loved you, you know. She was always first to your bed if you had a nightmare, always beat me by a mile." Hiro replied sadly, trying to keep his own tears at bay.

The two brothers sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the world go by, or in Hiro's case driving.

The scenery changed from giant buildings to lavish green fields. Trees dotted the fields and cattle and horses were scattered on the hillsides. Tyson sat content in watching the fields roll passed; he hadn't seen them since he was about nine, seven years ago.

FLASHBACK

"Tyson, get in the car!" The thirteen year old Hiro shouted at his younger brother. Tyson sat on the floor, refusing to move. "Fine, if you don't want to go then fine, I'll have to drag you."

The small boy shook his head, tears streaming down his chubby face. "No, I don't wanna."

Hiro picked his brother up and placed him gently in the taxi. "Yokohama please, the cemetery?"

The taxi drove away quickly, Tyson had given up and just sat staring out the window, everything was nicer here, more peaceful, like her.

END FLASHBACK

They were in a small village now, Hiro had been driving for over two hours and although he wanted to stop, the sooner he helped Tyson out, the sooner they could go home. He didn't like it here either. Turning down a small lane Hiro slowed down until they came to a huge gate.

Tyson got out first and walked slowly towards the rusty gates, a sense of foreboding settling in a pit of his stomach. Hiro followed him quickly and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The younger shrugged it off and glared at the gates.

On big lettering above them it said: Yokohama Cemetery.

The two brothers stepped forward into the graveyard. It took them about five minutes to find the right grave, even though they had only been twice before.

It was a small, simple grave. It would have been pretty but the years of neglect had taken their toll. Weeds grew up through the soil and scratched at the headstone which was filthy, dust covered and weather worn.

Tyson dropped to his knees in front of it and reaching out with a shaking hand pulled back the weeds and wiped away the dust. Heavy tears poured down the youngest Granger's cheeks as his breath came in short gasps.

The headstone read;

_Here lays Natasha Granger, loving sister of two.  
Murdered protecting her brothers.  
1987 - 1994.  
A million words could not bring you back, I know because I tried. A million tears could not bring you back, I know because I cried._

Hiro knelt down beside him and pulled the younger boy into his arms. Tyson struggled to get away feebly, Hiro knew why but held on tighter.

"It's your fault." Tyson whispered. "It's all your fault."

Hiro felt hot tears sting his eyes and pour down his face. He hadn't just lost his little sister that day. He'd lost Tyson as well. That happy mask was just that, a mask, a façade. The real Tyson was more like the one who quit blading earlier. Abusive, obstructive and self loathing.

Hiro knew that Tyson hadn't slipped on the stairs, and he knew that Kai certainly hadn't pushed him. The most logical, and to Hiro the most likely answer was that Tyson had thrown himself down the stairs. Trying to join Natasha.

Tyson lay, still muttering on Hiro's chest. "It's all your fault, she'd still be here otherwise."

As much as Tyson felt the need to remind his older brother of what had happened, Hiro knew it was his fault. Everyone had said that it wasn't but he knew better and so did Tyson. He had left her, even the five year old Tyson had tried to help her, but he, her big brother had just ran, dragging Tyson away. He had killed his baby sister.

With his free hand Hiro reached out and touched a small blue bear. It was so covered in muck and dirt that it was nearly impossible to tell what it was. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest as he remembered the day he had placed it there.

FLASHBACK

Hiro sat on the ground sobbing. Gramps had taken Tyson away a while ago to let him have his time alone with her. The pain was still fresh in his heart and mind, it hurt so much to be sitting here but he had to do it, or he would never forgive himself.

The small boy pulled out a small bear, it was blue with gold stars on it, his baby sister's favourite toy. If she didn't have it she could never sleep, even when she was a little older, the bear always stayed near her. Hiro had given her the bear for her birthday, the only thing he could afford.

Maybe now she could sleep peacefully in heaven. That's where angels went, and that's who she was, an angel.

Hiro laid the bear carefully on the new tomb. Now she could rest.

END FLASHBACK

He dropped the bear and held Tyson closer, sobbing quietly.

He could blame himself, and although it hurt he could get through Tyson blaming him. But if she blamed him then his world was over.

Unbeknownst to the two boys crying on the ground, a figure shrouded in darkness watched them from the shadow of an oak tree. Tears dripped down her face and hit the ground quietly.

"It's not your fault. It never was."

* * *

**ABBIE: Ok, next chappie will be up tomorrow!**

**MEG: So, please R and R to give the two authoress' some ideas!**

**EEVEE: Or I'll slit your throats!**

**ABBIE + MEG: O.O**

**EEVEE: You said that you wanted reveiws.**


	4. Revelations

**ABBIE: Ok everyone, here is the chapter just like I promised, oh and Meg's still asleep!**

**EEVEE: To anyone who was confused by the last chpter that was still two days ago, now we're back in the present, for now!**

**MEG: (In her sleep) They dont own beyblade**

**ABBIE: She loves that disclaimer too much.**

* * *

**Revelations.**

Tasha ran forward just in time to catch Tyson before he hit the ground.

"Ty, you ok. Tyson!" She shouted, shaking him gently. After getting nothing more then a feeble grunt the girl grabbed Tyson's cell phone. She quickly scrolled through the address book until she came to a name she could use.

"Hello, Granger residence."

"Is Hiro there?" She asked quickly but softly, it was best not to alarm anyone.

"Er, sure, who is this?" Who ever had answered was a very cheerful boy, young by the sounds of it, but a little annoying with the perkiness.

"You don't need to know that, just get him."

There was a short pause on the other end of the line while the hyper boy went to find Hiro.

"Hello, Hiro Granger speaking."

"Hiro, I'm with your brother Tyson. He's passed out and I can't carry him home, would you mind coming to get him?" Tasha kept her voice sweet and airy, as though she wasn't talking to him for the first time in eleven years.

"Who are you?" Hiro answered suspiciously.

"That really doesn't matter, I'm not going to do him any harm but you might want to come and pick him up, he's had a rough day."

"Where are you?"

"The south end park, opposite Marson Avenue."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." The phone line closed with a click.

The girl settled herself down on the ground next to Tyson, putting his cell phone back in his pocket. She drew her hood back up again; she didn't need Hiro fainting as well. Stretching out her hand gracefully, the hooded girl ran her fingers through Tyson's bangs, sweeping them away from his face.

"I missed you Ty, I really did. Hiro too." She whispered to the unconscious boy on the ground.

Tasha shivered; she drew her cloak tighter around her. While it was good for dramatic effect it really didn't help if you wanted to stay warm. The girl reached into her trouser pocket and pulled out a beyblade. It was black and small compared to most others.

"Riesher, I hope this goes alright." She muttered, fiddling with the blade out of boredom.

"Tyson, where are you?" Hiro ran out from the bushes to meet an odd sight. A hooded figure, probably a girl stroking his little brother's hair.

"Who are you?" He asked approaching cautiously. Tasha looked up, her face still shrouded in darkness.

"I told you, it doesn't matter." She kept her voice calm, an amazing feat considering the fact that this was the closest she'd been to him for eleven years.

"Why did he faint? It's not like him, and what did you mean he's had a rough day?"

"Take me with you and I'll explain everything, including who I am." Hiro looked at her for a minute before turning his attention to Tyson.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes you have a choice, but I know for a fact that you want to know, and I'm sure Tyson would prefer it if I was there when he wakes up." She answered coolly, this reminded her of the arguments they had when they were younger. Suddenly she realised that she was still playing with Tyson's hair and immediately stopped.

"Do I know you?" He gazed at the hooded girl carefully, there was something very familiar about the way she acted and the way her voice sounded. The hood turned to him.

"You did."

------------------------------------------------------------

After the two teens had finally taken Tyson to the car they sat in silence. Hiro driving, Tasha just watching him from under the hood.

She was quite content just to watch him. He had grown up a lot, gotten taller and more muscular. She remembered the cute but tiny little runt that she had known, she just wished that she had been there to see the change.

"We're here." Hiro stated quietly, his voice monotone.

She jumped, almost knocking her hood off. Tasha looked out the car window. God it had been so long ago that she had last seen the dojo.

Hiro jumped out of the car and carried Tyson in motioning for her to follow. She threw the door open and ran after him, her black cloak flying out behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------

The Blade breakers looked round as the front door was almost blown off it's hinges as Hiro stalked in carrying an unconscious Tyson, followed by a girl in a hooded cloak.

"Hiro, what the fuck happened?" Kai shouted as the older teen put Tyson on the couch.

"I don't know, ask her?" Hiro answered, turning to face the cloaked girl.

Tasha felt nervous, maybe it had been a mistake showing Tyson who she was. But this was Hiro she couldn't back down. She stepped forward, ignoring the stares from the blade breakers and faced him.

"Earlier you asked if you knew me, well you do. My name is Natasha Granger, I am eighteen years old and I used to live right here, in the dojo." Tasha waited for the news to sink in as she slowly removed her hood.

She had long navy hair that fell down to her elbows, her hawk yellow eyes spilled tears and she was actually a lot shorter than she had seemed, only a little taller than Tyson.

Everyone in the room except Kai turned to look at Hiro who was wide eyed and shaking.

"That's not possible." He gasped and took a step back falling on to one of the chairs.

"Hiro, do you know her?" Max said, obviously not catching on. "Who is she?"

He stared at her, a look of mixed horror and hope flashing across his eyes. "She's my little sister." Everyone except Kai gasped, "and she died eleven years ago."

* * *

**ABBIE: Ok, you guys know the deal, R and R!**

**EEVEE: If you wanna keep your limbs then do as she says.**

**ABBIE: Be nice!**

**MEG: SNORE!**


	5. Bye Bye Birdie

**ABBIE: Er hi guys... I have a really great excuse for not updating, you see, it's a really funny story...**

**EEVEE: (points at furious reveiwers) They look like they could use a good laugh.**

**ABBIE: Well you see, I was so busy reading and writing all my other fics that I, wait for it, totally forgot this existed! Isn't that funny...**

**EEVEE: Hysterical...**

**MEG: (Laughing her ass off)**

**EEVEE: (Kicks her) I was being sarcastic!**

**MEG: We do not own Beyblade!**

**ABBIE: Does it scare you how quickly she changes the subject?**

**EEVEE: Oh yeah...**

**

* * *

Bye Bye Birdie**

Tasha looked at the stunned faces of the room, her hawk eyes scanning them. Of course she knew them all already. The blade breakers; Max, Rei, Tyson, Kenny, Hilary (who was not there) and the one member of the team that she knew was there but refused to look at. Kai Hiwitari. 

She was panicking now, everyone in the room was eying her with shocked stares, and Hiro was refusing to speak. A new wave of panic hit her as she realised that Kai probably knew who she was as well, and that would mean only one thing. Pain, lots of pain. The bluenette girl realised that she had to leave now if she wanted any chance of escaping.

"This was a m-mistake. I-I shouldn't ha-have come." She spun on her heel and strode towards the door as someone grabbed her arm. Their grip was vice like, effectively stopping her in her tracks. She was spun around to meet crimson eyes full of well concealed shock. Tears sprung to her eyes as she realised that she had been caught, even if she got away now, Hiwitari knew she was alive, he would report back to Balkov.

But that didn't mean that she wouldn't try.

"Hiwitari, let go of my arm." Her voice remained calm but her eyes betrayed her. Her hawk eyes burned with hate and terror, ripping right through to Kai's soul. In an instant the Russian boy relaxed his grip enough for her to pull her arm free.

Tasha turned and ran out, pulling her hood up as she ran. Throwing the door open, she stopped for a moment, turning to face her older brother. Her face shining with tears, but remaining stony.  
"I shouldn't have come back, you and Tyson have your own lives now Hiro, you don't need a blast from the past. At least I get to say goodbye this time. Tell Tyson, tell him I'm sorry!" She broke down and bolted out, her long black cloak billowing out behind her.

Everyone except Kai; who was staring at the door turned to Hiro who was also staring at the door in horror, muttering lightly under his breathe.

"No, she's dead, it's a trick, there's no way…" Rei took a few careful steps towards the older boy and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Hiro shook his head, clearing it of the mess that was confusing him. A low groan from the couch brought everyone out of their trances, well everyone except Kai.  
Hiro leapt up and kneeled by his brother. "Tyson, are you alright, can you hear me!" He breathed a sigh of relief as Tyson's stormy eyes opened, although they were slightly clouded with confusion. Tyson tried to push himself up but Hiro kept him down with one hand. "Tyson, be careful, what happened?"

Tyson's eyes darted around the room, searching for someone who was no longer there.

"Where is she?"

-----------------------------------------------------

Tasha ran, tears pouring down her face, clouding her vision. It was pitch black and freezing but she didn't notice. All she cared about was escaping. She knew that she didn't have long, the second Hiwitari reported her she would have about ten minutes to get out of town.

He hadn't believed it was her, well what had she expected? Him to just welcome her in after eleven years of supposedly being dead. No, she had known he would be more cautious but outright rejection, that she hadn't expected at all.

FLASHBACK

The ally was wet and dirty, it was still dark, only about two or three o'clock in the morning.

A boy and a girl, both wearing very dirty night clothes suddenly turned a corner and bolted down said ally, the girl carrying a younger boy.

A bullet bounced off of a bin, three centimetres to the left of the older boy's ankle, the girl screamed, hugging the younger boy to her chest.

Behind them, a man ran, a small silver gun pointed towards the children. Every time he fired he missed because he was running. He wore a long black trench coat and a black scarf covered his face.

The two children turned another corner, only to find themselves with a dead end. The girl thrust the younger boy into his brother's arms.

"Hiro, take Tyson and run, I'll distract them!"

The boy, Hiro looked at her in shock, while balancing the younger boy in his arms. "No way, we're all going to get out of here, mum and dad would want that!"

Tears leaked from the girl's eyes and her face became more determined. "Mum and dad are dead, accept it, they didn't want to die, but it happened, and this is happening too, so go, I'll be fine!"

"No, Tasha, come with us, we can make it!"

Tasha pushed him forward as the footsteps that had been following them got louder. "Go, save Tyson!"

Something clicked in Hiro's mind, he nodded and ran, and not a moment too soon, the man with the gun turned the corner and saw Hiro run past him, holding a crying baby boy. He aimed at Hiro's back.

"Hey pea brain!" Tasha yelled frantically.

The man turned around and smirked, he aimed and fired, then everything went black.

END FLASHBACK

Tasha was suddenly ripped from her memories as a bright white light nearly blinded her. She stopped running and ripped her eyes open, to be met with two large white orbs, racing towards her. She could hear a beeping sound warning her to move but her legs were paralyzed with fear, her eyes on the truck she screamed and suddenly shut her eyes.

Pain coursed through her body as she flew through the air, the initial hit hadn't hurt so much, well actually it hurt like hell, numbing her mind to anything but the pain. The worst was to come as her body hit the ground head first, not knocking her out, just adding to the pain. Everything was so dark, and she felt wet, not just rain type wet.

"Oh crap… I've pissed myself…" She muttered softly before falling unconscious.

* * *

**ABBIE: I am so sorry for how short this is, but I hope it's ok!**

**MEG: (Still laughing)**

**EEVEE: (Holding a machine gun) must not murder meg... must not murder meg...**

**ABBIE: Please reveiw, and tell me what you would like to happen, because I forgot the plot...**


	6. Hit And Run

**ABBIE: Hi...**

**EEVEE: You have a deathwish don't you?**

**ABBIE: NO!**

**MEG: Abbie my friend, we've known each other for a long time, but when the reveiwers have chainsaws you're on your own mate!**

**ABBIE: Thanks a bloody lot!**

**EEVEE AND MEG: (Running away) You're welcome!**

**ABBIE: (to reveiwers) er... hi guys... Look I remembered the plot, arn't you guys lucky!**

**FRAN: (appears from no where) Abbie and Eevee do not own Beyblade**

**

* * *

**

**Hit And Run**

Kai stood completely still staring at the door, one hand still where it had lay on the blunette's arm, frozen in mid air. He was completely oblivious to the heated argument from the brothers behind him. How could she be here... how could she be related to Tyson...

She was supposed to be dead; to her family and to Kai, so how was she here! He had no idea how her family thought she was dead, but when the abbey burnt down she was never found, it was assumed she hadn't been able to get out. He had searched for her, him and Tala, but there had been no clue to her survival. Well, there had been one. A gold locket they found out by the woods, it had defiantly been hers, so if she had died, how had it gotten to the woods. Kai had kept the locket, at first when he was younger he thought there might have been a chance that she had lived, that she had dropped it when escaping, but as time went on, his cynical mind had driven those thoughts away.

Years without her in the new abbey had done so much to him and Tala. She had always been there to help them when they were beaten by Boris, to wrap and treat their cuts and bruises. As they got older they returned the favour and learned a few things that she had kept from them to help the two. Like how she had taken on extra work and training so that they would be spared. She had treated them both like younger brothers, scolding them when they were out of control, and standing up for them when Boris or the other boys had tried to hurt them. He didn't think she had ever realized that after a while it wasn't just brotherly love he felt, that once he was older and he was nursing her wounds he had plotted to kill Boris and his grandfather, that she had been the thing that kept him from submitting to Boris's grasp. So when the boys thought she had died, it ruined them.

Tala had closed off from everyone except Kai, not really caring whether or not he became Boris's slave or not. Kai himself had fought it at first, believing that she wasn't dead, and that she would come back for him. As time went on he had realized how naive he was. Eventually he had given into Boris, and become a cold hearted bastard, but he had kept her in his heart, always there to remind him that he was human, later he had found out Tala had done the same. But, without her to protect them, things had gotten much tougher, and they realised just how much she had done for them.

But if she was alive, and that had been her, then why did it seem like she hated him... He wanted answers.

Kai's hand, that had long ago dropped to his side was now reaching for the door handle.

"Kai?" Max asked, he had been watching the team captain while the others fussed over Tyson and Hiro. At least the Granger brothers reaction had been expected, their dead sister showing up was suposed to have shocked them. But Kai? The ice prince wasn't suposed to be this freaked out over it. He hadn't even known her.

The captain stopped briefly, knowing that the other bladers hadn't noticed anything, just Max. When he spoke, his normally strong and cold voice cracked. "What is it Max?"

The blonde gaped at Kai's choked voice and bit his lip worridly, something was very wrong, and it had something to do with Tasha. "I-... I was just wondering where you're going... you know, so that we know where to find you if we need you."

"Out." He wrenched the door open attracting the other bladers attention and ran out into pouring rain.

It was freezing, raining, and he had no jacket, the icy rain stabbing at his bare arms but for once Kai wasn't bothered. It was dark outside, not surprising since it was ten o'clock, the only light being the faint orange glow from the streetlamps. Even in the dark, Kai's keen eyes were able to see almost perfectly. So he ran.

Down the street, slipping every now and again on the soaked streets, his trademark scarf soaked but blowing out behind him. The rain made it so much harder to see, it was a nightmare looking for a girl that was even faster then him. She was probably already gone but that wasn't going to stop the young seventeen year old.

----------------------------------------------

"Tasha!"

Kai continued running and shouting but stopped as he heard the screeching of brakes about four streets away. He heard the desperate of a car horn, quickly followed by a scream. A girl's scream which was suddenly cut off, the screeching continued for a second, before the revving of a car motor. The car was gone.

Kai stood frozen on the spot. He had recognized that scream.

Tasha...

Kai ran, faster then he ever had before. He lost his footing twice on the soaked roads but managed to keep his balance. Turning a corner he finally lost it and hit the ground hard, cutting open his arm. He winced and looked up.

"TASHA!" He pushed himself up and ran wrecklessly towards the still figure lying a little to the side of the road, her hood down, the puddles beneath and around her tinged red.

Kai crouched beside her, shaking. She wasn't moving, that was bad, wasn't it? Damn it he didn't know, she was the one who treated their wounds, he had never been good at medical stuff, even Tala was better then him! Wait... her mouth's in that puddle... shit!

Carfully he moved her so that he was sure she was breathing and had a pulse. Finally common sense was kicking in. She'd obviously been hit by a car, and that car had driven off, leaving her to die, sick bastards...

The vengefull seventeen year old was broken from his thoughts when the girl next to him moaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"Kai... what are you doing here?"

He smiled lightly. "Helping you." He frowned at how clouded her eyes appeared, she probably had a concussion, her voice sounded so young.

"K-Kai...?"

He turned back to her slowly. "Yeah Tash?"

"I think I've wet myself..."

The younger teen was taken aback by this sudden confession, realizing just how out of it she actually was. "It's ok Tash, we'll sort that out later, ok?"

She looked up at him, dazed and confused, strands of navy hair fell across clouded yellow eyes. "Kai... why can't I stop... I'm still wetting..." Her voice was so young and scared, somehow the ruby eyed boy knew something was wrong, it was very wrong. Normally he wouldn't have done it, but it was for the good of her health, and he would never forgive himself if something happened to her because of him. He looked down, expecting to see that she had wet herself.

Unfortunatly she hadn't.

"HOLY CRAP!"

* * *

**ABBIE: (Black and blue from being beaten up) ow...**

**FRAN: (Trying not to laugh)**

**MEG: Hey, where's my disclaimer!**

**FRAN: Gotta run, bye! **

EEVEE: please reveiw, despite lateness, length, and madness...


End file.
